falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Compagnons de Fallout: New Vegas
Cette page liste tous les compagnons de Fallout: New Vegas. Compagnons permanents Il est possible d'avoir jusqu'à deux compagnons dans une partie, un humanoïde et un non-humanoïde. Tous les compagnons permanents disposent d'une ligne de quêtes qu'il faut remplir totalement pour les "améliorer", ce qui passe généralement par de nouvelles armures ou de nouveaux avantages. * Arcade Israel Gannon, un membre des Disciples de l'Apocalypse en 2281 qui peut être trouvé dans le Vieux fort mormon de Freeside. * Craig Boone, un ancien sniper 1st Recon de la RNC avec une dent contre la Légion de Caesar et une puce sur son épaule. Il peut être trouvé la nuit dans le dinosaure de Novac. Peut être recruté après avoir complété Et un pour mon bébé et en choisissant le bon dialogue. * Lily Bowen, une Nocturne amicale et ancienne assassin de l'armée du Maître. Elle peut être recrutée à Jacobstown après avoir rempli la quête Devinez qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui. * Raul Tejada, une goule mécanicien et ancien flingueur gardé en otage par Tabitha, le chef fou de l'État d'Utobitha. Peu être trouvé dans les Black Mountain. * Rose of Sharon Cassidy (aussi connue comme Cass), ancienne marchande en caravane et fille de John Cassidy. Se trouve à l'Avant-poste du Mojave. * Veronica Santangelo, une scribe désillusionnée. Peut être trouvée au comptoir commercial 118. Compagnons non-humanoïde * ED-E, un prototype d'eyebot conçu pour des opérations de combat et de reconnaissance. Se trouve à Primm, dans un état non fonctionnel, couché sur le comptoir à l'intérieur du Mojave Express. ED-E requiert 65 en Réparation (ou 35 si vous avez 55 en Science) pour être réparé, ou 3 morceaux de ferraille, 2 modules senseurs, et des composants électroniques. * Rex, est un cyberchien à Freeside sous la propriété du King. Il souffre de dégradation neuronale à cause de son cerveau pourrissant. Il peut être recruté après avoir complété Un fin limier. Compagnons de Dead Money Ces compagnons ne sont disponibles qu'avec le DLC Dead Money, ils ne sont que temporaires et ne suivront pas le Courrier comme les autres le font : * Dean Domino, un chanteur de cabaret d'avant-guerre goulifié. Il se trouve dans le district résidentiel de Sierra Madre. * Christine Royce, une scribe muette trouvable dans un Auto-Doc au district médical de Sierra Madre. * Dog/God, un nocturne de la Station de police Villa à Sierra Madre. Compagnons Honest Hearts Ces compagnons ne sont disponibles qu'avec le DLC Honest Hearts, ils ne sont que temporaires et ne suivront pas le Courrier comme les autres le font : * Follows-Chalk, un éclaireur novice de la tribu des Dead Horses atteint de bougeotte. Il accompagnera le Courrier pendant un moment avant de retourner de façon permanente à sa tribu une fois qu'il aura suffisamment progressé. * Waking Cloud, la sage-femme de la tribu des Pleureurs inquiète à propos de son mari. Elle accompagne le Courrier selon la recommandation de Daniel. * Joshua Graham, ancien Légat agissant comme le chef des Dead Horses. Il accompagnera le Courrier seulement pendant la quête finale [perdu ou Chaos à Zion. Compagnons de Old World Blues (À traduire) * Roxie, a cyberdog which can be created using the available splicing machine and after acquiring the correct holotape needed. Roxie will follow around her creator throughout the X-8 research center only; she cannot leave it. When interacted with, it is only through dialogue rather than the command wheel. Unlike Rex, it is not possible to open her inventory to give/take things. Even in non-hardcore mode, she can die, but can then be re-created an infinite number of times. Compagnons de Lonesome Road * ED-E, a cloned version of ED-E, armed with a modified arc welder. Catégorie:Compagnons de Fallout: New Vegas